1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor package with an interposer is mounted over an interconnection substrate, a semiconductor package, an interposer, a semiconductor device manufacturing method, and an interposer manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, BGA packages and LGA packages are semiconductor packages. Semiconductor packages are anticipated to provide high reliability, particularly long-term reliability such as temperature cyclicity. If the temperature of a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor package is mounted over a printed wiring board changes, thermal stress generated due to the difference in thermal expansion coefficient between the printed wiring board and semiconductor package may affect a solder ball and cause a crack in the joint of the solder ball and an external coupling terminal of the package substrate or printed wiring board, resulting in a disconnection. Among techniques of preventing such disconnection are the techniques disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-313167 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-023243.
These techniques use an NSMD structure in order to prevent solder balls from running on a solder resist layer. The techniques eliminate a notch which may cause cracking and also reduce the possibility that a molten solder ball spreads over a wire from an external coupling terminal and runs on the solder resist layer.
The technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-313167 uses an NSMD structure to decrease the width of the exposed portion of an interconnect wire. The technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-023243 uses an NSMD structure in which the exposed portion of an interconnect wire is covered by a solder resist layer. These techniques are described as further reducing the possibility that thermal stress of a solder ball is directly applied to the interconnect wire and disconnection of the interconnect wire occurs.